True love
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the latest episode 'Ultimate sacrifice'. Contains spoilers. What if the episode ended with more bwen in it? Read to find out what happened.  Please review...   Thank you...


True love

I do not own ben 10

Ultimate humongsour put Ben down and he walked towards Gwen (she was in her human form)

"What's the plan?'

"No plan. If the ultimates want to be free then that's the way it's gonna be. Goodbye Gwen" said Ben as she hugged him with tears running down her cheeks as they kissed each other on the cheek as he walked towards the pit and turned to look at her. Tears were running down her eyes and he said to her

"I love you Gwen" and she said

"I love you too. I always will"

And he jumped into the burning pit as Gwen fell to her knees and cried like she never cried before. Her cousin who she would often fight with but eventually became her best friend was now dead. How is she going to cope with this fact? Not even time could ever ease her pain…

The fire was growing brighter and brighter; in a minute Ben will be dead. Suddenly everything turned black

"Ben? Ben? Can you hear us?" asked a familiar girl's voice. Ben's vision was still black

"Gwen?..." he asked incoherently as his vision moved from black to blurry and was slowly moving into focus. He sat up with a groan and Gwen said

"You're okay! I thought I lost you forever…" she embraced him into a hug and wept on his shoulder

"What happened?" Ben asked and Azmuth told him he didn't actually die but it only seemed like it because he was in the ultimatrix

"I thought I will never see you again" Gwen wept onto Ben's shoulder

"I thought I will never see _you_ again…" said Ben as Gwen smiled due to his remark as she separated from the hug and buried her face into his with their lips locked. (In this story Gwen and Kevin are not dating). It caught him off guard. Does Gwen really love him romantically? When he said he loves her he meant it as a cousin and he thought she meant the same thing. But maybe he's wrong… maybe she does love him romantically? Now that he thinks about it he knows he does. He loves her; more than anyone in the world. That's all there is to it… he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her neck as he pulled her back to the floor he was lying on as they deepened into the kiss. Once they had to desperately breathe they separated from the kiss but where still hugging each other

"I love you Ben… more than anything in the world… more than just a cousin… I will never stop loving you no matter what… "

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too" they both smiled due to his remark as they hugged each other even more tightly and kissed each other lightly on the lips as they both sat up. Kevin started walking to his car and Azmuth teleported back to his world. They decided to give Ben and Gwen some privacy…

"You know when you disappeared like that, for a moment I thought you were gone…" said Gwen

"So did I to be honest" admitted Ben

"You have no idea how happy and relieved I was when I saw you were alive" continued Gwen

"I was just happy to see you, period." Said Ben

"You know, when you were about to jump in there it made me very sad… because I couldn't see myself living a life without you around. You are the one who illuminates the dark in my life…" said Gwen as a tear of happiness dripped down her cheek as Ben caressed it with his hand and whipped off the tear

"And you are the source of ultimate happiness in my life…" said Ben happily as they hugged each other tightly and lovingly and kissed each other on the lips. Once their lips separated Gwen said into Ben's shoulder

"Now we can be together forever…"

And ben said

"We will Gwen… we will... I promise you…" assured Ben and kissed her hair as they deepened into their warm and loving hug. He could feel her heart pump against her chest which was against his, he felt her soft warm breath on his neck and it made him melt… her body felt warm and soft… he never realized it before but he's glad he did because he's enjoying every bit of this moment… and he couldn't be happier about it… and neither could she… yeah…

5 years later

Ben and Gwen were now 21 years old and were still a madly in love couple. They were sitting on the beach watching a beautiful sunset and it was about to go down below the horizon… the beach seemed very peaceful… there were light waves and the seagulls were still singing a little bit and the water was painted in a color of strong orange. When the sun was finally beneath the horizon Ben turned to his girlfriend and cousin and said

"Gwen? Will you marry me?" he showed her a beautiful diamond ring he took out of his pocket

Gwen sighed happily and said

"Yes. I would be delighted to marry you" she smiled as Ben smiled too as he slid the ring onto her finger as they both kissed lovingly as they fell to the sand embraced with each other and still kissing lovingly…

Several months later…

Today is Ben and Gwen's big day and the ceremony of their wedding is about to come to an end

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as Ben embraced his new wife and kissed her deeply and lovingly on the lips as they started to walk out of the church and into the Limo that would take them to their honeymoon…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were back from their honeymoon and were now at their house at Cleveland Ohio

Ben was making himself a cup of coffee when Gwen approached him

"Ben?"

"Yeah honey?" he asked and turned to face her

"I think I'm pregnant…" she said softly

There was a short silence

"Are you sure?" he asked softly

Gwen nodded gently as Ben embraced her into a warm and loving hug and said

"That's wonderful Gwen, just wonderful…"

"I know Ben… I know"

Several months later…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed and said

"Well congratulations Ben, you're a father" she smiled

"And you are the best girl and wife a man could ever wish for…" he said with a smile as he sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips as they hugged each other lightly. Once separated they just looked at their new born baby

"She's beautiful…" said Gwen happily

"Just like you" said Ben happily as they smiled due to his remark and kissed each other lightly on the lips and once separated they looked at their new born baby

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, what do you think we should call her?" asked Ben

"Hmm…" thought Gwen

"How about Lily? That's a nice name don't you think?" she suggested

"I think it's a beautiful name. But you and your name are even more beautiful…" Ben said and smiled happily as Gwen smiled too as they kissed each other lightly and gave each other a big warm and loving hug. Once separated they leaned their heads on each other and eventually fell asleep. They were the happiest couple in the world…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after… yeah…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
